


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by lilolilyrae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ignore canon i literally don't remember what happened when or who's alive at the same time, M/M, Sam Ships It, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: What it says on the tin :)





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> The new Supernatural Parody by the Hillywood show reminded me of this fandom, so despite not actually having watched any Spn in ages: have some Destiel!
> 
> And if you didn't yet, go watch the Parody video [here](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Nsy06n-omrg)!
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all can ship Sam with whoever you want in this (apart from Dean and Cas xD), I left that open on purpose
> 
> Ignore the badly written initial setting, I just wanted to get to the seven minutes in heaven fast!

They haven't had a serious case (as in, more than a quick salt&burn) in weeks, and everyone is hanging out at the bunker together. Everyone being the Winchesters, Case, Jo, Ruby, Gabriel and whoever stops by for a night.

 

One evening, Jo has the glorious idea to play spin the bottle.

And, stupid as he is, Dean instantly agreed.

He would've never anticipated, however, that Cas would agree to the game as well.

Then again... He isn't sure Jo or Sam appropriately briefed him on this thing. And he sure as hell won't talk about it with Cash himself unless he absolutely has to.

 

And then Dean has to spin the bottle.

Naturally, it lands on Cas.

Dean wants to roll his eyes heavenwards and curse some higher power- but then again, implying a higher power wants them to be doing the do is way to creepy, given who Cas is.

"Are you coming, Dean?" 

Cas is already on his way to the designated closet while Dean was still lost in thought, and asking him to join him as the rules of the game are... But at the moment, all Dean can think of is the double meaning of the word 'come'.

"Uhhhh-"

It's like his brain is fried. And they haven't even done anything yet, except Cas looking at him with those damn beautiful bright eyes- no wait scratch the _yet_ , they haven't done anything _period_ , and they won't ever do anything either, ever!

Sam is sitting on a table behind them, he had opted out of the game "First, I'm in a relationship, and second, two brothers playing just won't go" (and Dean curses himself for not thinking about that second reason before Sam said it, then he could've been the one not to play, but all his thoughts had been occupied by Cas).

Now he pushes Dean up and towards Cas. 

"Come on, or did you forget all your moves?"

"Oh shut _up_ moose"

Haltingly, Dean follows Cas into the dark room.

The door falls shut behind him- no doubt kicked by Jo, judging by the laughter he can hear behind it.

He blinks against the darkness- and finds himself directly face-to-face with Cas, standing way too close.

Dean hurriedly moves around him to gain some distance, pressing himself against the opposite wall.

Oh, damn. 

On the one hand, he desperately wants to actually go through with this, to at least kiss Cas _once_ , even if the angel won't ever feel anything for him...

But he doesn't want to make Castiel uncomfortable, and honestly he doesn't even know whether it wouldn't make his pining even worse if he knew exactly how the guy feels under his hands, under his lips...

No, wrong train of thoughts, he has to stop this and fast or he will get out of this closest with a raging hard-on in seven minutes.

 

Looking up, he finds Case still staring intently at him.

"What?" Dean angrily snaps, regretting it immediately after. Well, at least he had thought to be quiet enough so as not to be heard by their friends outside.

Cas tilts his had to the side, never looking away from Dean's eyes as he steps closer.

"I was under the impression that, in order to be intimate with each other, humans are required to share physical proximity, as you can not reach out with your minds?" 

Dean splutters. Intimacy? The heck? He really, really didn't expect Cas to actually know what he was getting himself into, and still agree to it!

 

Still looking at him, Cas takes in his shocked expression and the way Dean is still pressed to the wall.

He nods once before turning away and walking to the other side of the small room.

"I apologise, I judged the situation wrongly. I see now that the thought of being physically intimate with me makes you uncomfortable, and I assure you that I will not violate your privacy."

What now? Cas is essentially apologising for potentially assaulting him, or what? Because he thinks Dean doesn't like him that way?

Alright. This might be the dumbest, most stupidest decision Dean has ever made and probably ruin one of the best friendships ever, but he can't let Cas think he's not wanted.

 

"You're wrong" he says, taking a deep breath and stepping back into the room.

"I'm wrong?" and there's that damn head tilt again... Dean really just wants to bury his face in that neck, kiss and bite and _mark_ him- bad thoughts, okay, he has to keep a straight mind here- har, har, straight, right.

"Yep." he says, popping the last letter while walking further to Cas. He's trying to appear confident, but inside he's shaking in fear.

"I actually thought you would be uncomfortable with this, that you wouldn't know what you got yourself into... But me? Man, I thought about kissing those plush lips of yours since ages ago."

There, he said it. Well probably said way to much, but all or nothing, right?

 

For a moment, Cas just looks at him with his unblinking eyes.

"You were- thinking- about me?"

Dean fights and loses against the blush spreading over his face. He's glad he doesn't have to say anything right now as Cas continues to talk.

"I have to admit I was confused about your intense negative reaction earlier, as I was under the impression that all of you would enjoy being physical with whoever the game designated as your partner, no matter what gender, but apart from that I did not expect you to be attracted to me both due to my male physique and because I am not, in fact, human" 

 

Oh, damn. Standing in the middle of the room, Dean bites onto his lip. Cas really doesn't know how stupidly attractive he is, angel and all. And Dean curses himself once again for buying into the homophobic bullshit his father set into him for so long, and for basically deceiving Cas into thinking that he is straight. 

"So- you thought I _wouldn't mind_ it but that I wouldn't actually be into it? So how about you?"

At this point, Dean's really kind of desperate for some answers. 

 

"I-" Cas takes a second to think. Definitely an unusual thing for him to do... Maybe Dean really got some chances? No man Cas is probably just thinking about how to let him down easy. Oh gosh why is he overthinking this? Cas must think he's really desperate!

"While I can't say for sure whether I am feeling the human emotion of romantic love, I do feel deeply for you" 

Dean blinks at him. "Yes?"

"And... i might not not be against kissing you"

"You might not be against it?" Dean raises his eyebrows. 

Cas actually looks flustered. "I think I might quite enjoy it, actually" he says.

 

Dean lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Then a giant grin spreads on his face, and he closes the distance between them.

Their lips meet, and it's gentle at first, completely different to the kisses Dean is used to, and completely different to kisses usually shared in a game of seven minutes in heaven.

And maybe it's a good omen as his whatever it's gonna be with Cas might, should, be different than his usual one might stands...

 

Then every rational thought is taken away from him as Cas presses closer to him, and Dean replies by opening his lips and pressing Cas against the door, intending to ravish the angel properly-

And they hear a squeak and a laugh from outside the room as their bumping against the door has been noticed. 

Dean feels his face heat up. He hasn't felt this embarrassed since Sam found the well-read playboy magazine under his bed when he was twelve. 

 

"Maybeweshould move this to a more private room" Cas gasps out.

Dean really wonders what Cas sounds like in bed if a simple kiss already makes him this dishevelled. 

"Well, I'd like that too, but I think going out there right now might kill the mood, if you know what I mean..." plus he really doesn't want to face his friends right now, or even worse his brother. Of course it's inevitable to avoid them forever, but for now he really wishes to stay in his little bubble of _Cas 'likes me back!!!'_

 

Cas actually grins at him, he can see his teeth pale in the dim light.

"Sometimes it has its advantages to have angelic powers." 

Within a blink of an eye, they're standing in Dean's bedroom. 

 

"I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have assumed..." Cas moves away from Dean sheepishly. "I just..." He awkwardly trails of.

"Don't worry, definitely assumed right" Dean grins and takes his angel by the hands. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, but here we'll definitely be more comfortable"

"I agree, Dean."

Cas smiles at him, and Dean leans in for another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading to much Spirk fanfiction Cas sounds half like Spock and I don't know how to change it aaaaaah
> 
> Hope you still liked it!


End file.
